1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voice generating device and particularly, to a voice generating device which can generatea plurality of pieces of message-like information and, more particularly, to a voice generating device including a preferential selection circuit which is able to select only one of such pieces of information according to a pre-determined priority when a plurality of messages are demanded concurrently or in a repeated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many kinds of machines or equipment, for instance, motor cars and other vehicles, machinery, equipment and building accessories, have increasingly been equipped with sound generating devices which notify the driver or operator handling these machines of their condition and of items which need to be checked and possibly taken care of by means of a voice messages, occassionally with accompanying sounds.
Some of these sound generating devices carry a separate voice synthesizing device, but most of them, rather, adopt voice generating devices utilizing a record disc or the like, due to the lower cost and more acceptable voice quality obtainable by the latter type of device.
Generally, it is required for these types of vehicles, machinery or equipment, to generate several kinds of messages corresponding to the possible situations or conditions expected to be encountered in the operation of the aforesaid vehicles or the like. Occassionally, two or more voice messages are required to be generated, either concurrently or in a repeated manner. In these circumstances, voice messages to be given to the driver or operator are selected either by following the order of a message which should have been issued earlier or selecting any one of them when a plurality of messages are required almost simultaneously. In such cases, a voice message corresponding to that selected earlier is uttered. Subsequently, the remaining message or messages are generated only after some remedial action has been carried out in response to the previous voice message.
With such a message generating system, it is feared that when a plurality of voice messages are required simultaneously or in an overlapping manner, the most important voice message might be passed over, thus preventing suitable and prompt remedial action from being taken, depending upon the construction or condition of the vehicle or the apparatus to which the message generating system is attached. This could result in serious trouble or damage to the vehicle or equipment.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the existing problems in the prior art devices.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to solve such above-mentioned problems. Another object of this invention is to provide a voice generating device which can selectively utter a voice message of highest priority or importance at that moment, even if a plurality of messages are demanded concurrently or in an overlapping manner.